The present invention relates generally, as indicated, to an anti-theft control and, more particularly, to such a control and to a control method for preventing the starting of a vehicle engine, for example, unless appropriately authorized. As is described in greater detail below, such authorization is effected remotely and indirectly, for example, using a permanent magnet, an electromagnet, and/or a transmitter and receiver pair, all of which preferably may be utilized without directly exposing the anti-theft control.
Typically in automobiles, boats, and other vehicles the source of motive power or the principal source of power is provided by an engine, such as an internal combustion engine. A starter motor, which frequently is electrically driven, provides starting power for the engine when it is desired to start the same from a non-operational state. Moreover, conventionally a starting relay or solenoid may be energized by a relatively low power control signal from the starter portion of the vehicle ignition switch to supply the large current necessary to power the starter motor for, in turn, starting the vehicle engine.
Various devices have been used in the past to prevent vehicle theft. One such device has been a remotely located switch that would have to be pressed or thrown by the vehicle driver. However, such a switch would have to be exposed, for example directly on the dashboard or under the dashboard to enable the vehicle operator mechanically to throw the switch. Due to such exposure of the switch, an unauthorized person also frequently is able to locate such switch and to start the engine with facility. Other types of devices included key operated switches or digitally encoded key pad switches; but these, too, require exposure and in many instances may simply be broken exposing wires for mechanical connection by an experienced car thief, for example.